Rinato Dormi
Rinato Dormi, or otherwise known by her bounty hunter name "Lapis Lazuli," is an original character. She made her debut in The Ultimate Game. Canon Rinato is a character original to the Convergence Series. Rinato comes from a supposedly wealthy family, but finds herself thrown into the bounty hunter business once she gets a bullet into her left cheek that kills her. Almost in a miracle-like state, Rinato somehow is revived after her death, and she finds out that she has an ability to control crystals and that she couldn't normally die unless three certain crystals with her were destroyed. Due to this change, Rinato decides to use these abilities of hers by joining the Blood Institute, taking up the name of "Lapis Lazuli" upon joining and showing off her powers. Pre-Convergence Possibly ordered by her boss, Exe, Lapis is found to have killed her brother, unable to disobey the order yet her regret in doing this deed. Out of guilt and dread of her actions, Lapis throws herself off of the top of a building in an attempt to commit suicide. Experiencing another near-death situation, Lapis manages to see another person that was having a near-death situation as well in a different dimension. Out of selflessness, she extends her power to this person, Red, and unintentionally dragging him into the events of a Murder Game. Plot Involvement The Ultimate Game Lapis remains with Red, Abel, Naoya, and Gnar throughout the events of this Murder Game, being fairly prominent throughout. First appearing as a hardened killer, she begins to revert back to her average self in terms of personality the more she interacts with the others, most notably Abel. During the later parts of the event, especially the fight against the Arch Demon Akibahara, Lapis begins to develop power over a stronger type of magic, as well as hearing a voice in her head. At the climax of the fight, Lapis faints due to the over-usage of her powers, but is miraculously revived again by the presence of a purple butterfly and a pink butterfly. A Fragmented Reality Directing following the events of her epilogue in The Ultimate Game, Lapis manages to transport herself into Abel's world to finally meet up with him after the events of the Arch Demon's downfall. Directly following the events of her epilogue, Lapis meets up with Abel for the first time after the Murder Game they were involved in, but she experiences a slight notion of amnesia from the event. Initially confused of it all, Lapis decides to stay with Abel and to continue her relationship with him. Fragile Lapis finally settles down with Abel and Gnar, but starts to notice that she had been having strange sleep cycles when she shouldn't be able to sleep. Experiencing another sleep cycle again, Lapis feels herself falling. However, this dream takes a strange turn as she begins to experience a vision that involved her former employer Exe and a strange girl in blue. Witnessing the girl shot dead and erased from existence, Lapis is left to think about how the Institute would become a threat and what the girl's telepathic message about continuing a miracle meant, soon awakening from her dream turned nightmare by Abel. While he was worried for her well-being, Lapis manages to lie it off and goes back to sleep right after. Intertwined Truths - Intertwined Lies Lapis is the main character of Intertwined Truths and makes a brief appearance in Intertwined Lies. After that one strange dream-like vision, Lapis had begun to plan out ways to figure out what the dream meant. She receives a strange text message to meet with someone who possibly knows about her, but becomes suspicious of the person as they were able to take a photo of her and Abel unnoticed. Even so, Lapis decides to meet with them, hoping to get her answers or to get rid of a suspicious person. Meeting up with this person the next day, Lapis is immediately attacked after she got a warning text message from a different sender, and is almost killed in the action but is saved by the person who sent her the warning. By using some sort of time-warping Kakera, Lapis and her rescuer are transported a good distance away from her attacker, and her rescuer is introduced as Neo, another survivor from two other Murder Games. Both decide to work together as they had a common enemy in the Blood Institute, along with Neo informing Lapis of the possible plans that the Institute had in mind. Investigating another world, they discover that there was a strange amass of demons that were infected with the Sin of Wrath, just like Neo had speculated. Finding the catalyst that was spawning the wrath-infected demons, Lapis runs into a Blood Institute member, William Owen Herondale, and abruptly attacks him. In the conflict, Lapis's long ponytail is chopped off, and soon both were consumed in a blinding light. Once she returned from her "detour," Lapis decides to infiltrate the Blood Institute headquarters on her own, finding that someone or something had already torn the place apart. Upon reaching the office of her former employer, she almost gets shot in the head by Exe, and their fight begins. Monokuma's Awakening Presumably after the events of Intertwined Lies, Rinato, still under the name of Lapis Lazuli, would abruptly end up on a mysterious school bus along with a number of other people. Lapis awakens in a school bus after recovering from her brief encounter with Will, realizing that she had been put on a large detour from her initial goal of stopping Exe from using the Wrath-infected catalysts. With the very fact that she has an important task at hand, she didn't do so much during her time involved. Intertwined Truths Turmoil - Tenacity After her detour through the Daughter Incident, Lapis arrives at the Blood Institute headquarters to finally kill Exe. Once they begin their fight, it soon ends once Lapis oversees a small detail about Exe's weaponry, causing her to lose her left hand in the process. Before she would be inevitably killed by Exe, Lapis is suddenly moved out of the area by that mysterious girl that warned her about this encounter beforehand, taking Lapis's place for the bullet as the latter is sent off back into her shared apartment with Abel. Epilogue(s) The Ultimate Game Lapis returns to her world to finish some unfinished business, and at this time, she was no longer under the control of Bernkastel and Lambdadelta. She finishes one last mission for the Blood Institute, and then defects from the organization, fleeing before Exe could kill her. Heading to her apartment to pack the things she needed, Lapis uses her newfound magic that she had used during the climatic battle against the Arch Demon to transport herself to Abel's world, where she wouldn't be hunted down by members of the Institute. Monokuma's Awakening Before she proceeds to leave the area in hopes to getting back on track with her initial mission, she witnesses a strange jump in time, or pause as a girl in blue appears. The girl tells her not to pursue Exe, but once she disappears, Lapis still is determined to do what she felt like the important thing to work on. Character Relationships * Kazuya Mineshigi - A major character from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 who debuted in ''The Ultimate Game. During the course of the Murder Game, Lapis would begin to develop feelings for Abel, and soon would start a relationship with him near the end of the Game. This results with Lapis defecting from the Blood Institute and travelling to his world to live out their lives together. * Naoya Mineshigi - Another major character from ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2 who also debuted in The Ultimate Game. As she grew close to Abel, she found Naoya to be an "okay ally" as the event progressed. * Gnar - A character from League of Legends who debuted in Coalition Headquarters. Being allergic to cats, Lapis found Gnar to be a cute animal to have as a pet, and ends up having him around in Abel's apartment as a pet. * Red - A major character from Pokemon who debuted in The Ultimate Game. Having made a link with him that lead to them being dragged into the Murder Game, Lapis found a mutual respect for him, seeing that he was able to handle this entire situation well enough. At the end, they parted ways, having Lapis sever the link with him so he could live his life normally. * Eliza Xena - Her former employer and boss that leads the Blood Institute. During her time in the Institute and her time defected from the Institute, Lapis found Exe to be a combination of a bratty child and a cruel manipulator. With the recent developments of the Institute's progress, Lapis begins to have a feeling that she would have to stop their operations before Exe gets what she wants. * Neopolitan - One of the antagonists from RWBY who debuted in ''The Sovionok Camp Incident''. Running into her during an ambush that was meant to kill her, Lapis finds her to be a great ally, seeing that they both found the same enemy within the Institute and that Neo had supplied with her the information regarding the Institute's progress. * William Owen Herondale - A major character from the Infernal Devices series who debuted in School Daze. Upon running into him and realizing that he was planting the catalysts that were releasing the wrath-infected demons, Lapis comes to the conclusion that he is a part of the Blood Institute, and immediately wants him dead. She has no further input of his true contempt towards the Institute, and generalizes him as the scum that comes from the Institute. * Bernkastel - A major antagonist from Umineko No Naku Koro Ni who debuted in'' Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. It is because of Bernkastel's miracle-giving magic that Lapis obtained the abilities of partial-immortality and crystal manipulation. It is also because of Bernkastel that Lapis gets involved in the Ultimate Murder Game and where Lapis did not directly make most of her decisions as she was the Witch's Piece. When Lapis had that dream-like vision, she witnesses Bernkastel being killed off by Exe, and that Bernkastel telepathically tells her to carry on the miracles, making the implication that the title of "Witch of Miracles" was passed onto Lapis. * ''Lambdadelta - A major antagonist from Umineko No Naku Koro Ni who debuted in Murder VIII: Legend of Zelda Extravaganza. Lambdadelta assisted Bernkastel with controlling Lapis during the Ultimate Game, and is the convincing factor that led to Bernkastel reviving Lapis near the end of the game. Gallery Rinato00.png|Lapis's appearance before the fifth chapter of Intertwined Truths, "Tradeoff." Trivia * "Rinato" is Latin for "Reborn" and "Dormi" is Italian for "Lies." * Rinato gets her nickname from the stone "lapis lazuli." * Lapis is technically dead, and that a miracle's magic is the only thing keeping her in a seemingly "alive" state. This means that she has no way of aging, no need of food, drink, or sleep, etc. * Despite her dead body factor, Lapis is terribly allergic to cats. * Lapis's favorite food is muffins, especially blueberry muffins. * When killing her targets, Lapis would cut off the tongue of her victims as a way of proving to the Institute that she had killed someone. It has not been shown if she continues to do this after defecting from the Institute. * When inflicted by wounds, Lapis doesn't seem to bleed, but instead her wounds appear like fractures and cracks of a crystal. This is further shown that her insides are like crystals. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:The Ultimate Game Category:The Blood Institute Category:Monokuma's Awakening Category:The City of Avalon Category:Fighting of the Spirit